


Lazy Sundays

by glosssoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, With a Dash of Smut, blackpink jisoo, blackpink scenarios, blackpink smut, gg scenarios, kim jisoo - Freeform, kpop scenarios, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosssoo/pseuds/glosssoo
Summary: A lazy Sunday with Jisoo.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Lazy Sundays

There was something rare about the slow, lazy drag of Sundays. This sunday. Rain tapping rhythmically on the windowsill behind the low hum of the movie on the television. Something old. Something you both had seen before. The room kept lit by a single lamp standing in the corner, darkness beginning to descend in the cloudy, rainy, late afternoon sky. 

You. On the couch. Jisoo in your arms, under a blanket. Her hand softly brushing through your hair. You leaned into her touch. Your hand mindlessly drawing circles against her back where she lay facing you, back to the movie. Her in only an oversized t-shirt. Nothing else. You in her hoodie. Bodies tangled, pressed together. Warm. 

Kisses. Soft. Slow. Deep. Her lips addicting. More addicting than the most addicting drug, you think. More. You want more. You can’t stop. You press your lips anywhere they can reach. She does the same. 

This was rare. An entire day to yourselves, nothing planned, nowhere to be, no responsibilities to be had. There was no better way than to spend it wrapped up in each other. 

Soon the movie was even more forgotten. Jisoo nuzzling her head to your chest as you pulled her closer. You could feel rather than hear her deep breathing against your body, signalling she was asleep, her body limp in your arms. You focused on that, eyelids weighed down by the serenity of the moment. You focused on the way the rain fell against the window like a military parade. One, two. One, two. You focused on Jisoo’s even breath. It was like counting sheep. You were asleep. 

-

“...yes…”

Something brings you out of your slumber. You feel like you might still be dreaming, on the precipice of falling back into the deepest state of relaxation. Then thunder shakes the house and you’re violently dragged straight away from that cliff. 

“Jisoo?” you whisper, and as you crack one eye open you notice the room is now mostly dark, save for that one corner of the room where the lamp stands. The steady rain outside has now shifted to a steady thunderstorm, and the accompanying lightning helps to illuminate the room in brief flashes. 

You focus on the way her breath remains steady. Still asleep. One of her arms slung around your waist, as yours lays nearly numb under the pillow underneath her head. Bodies seemingly closer than when you had fallen asleep. 

You close your eyes. Not sleeping, but sensing your surroundings. You hear the rain outside, tap, tap, tap. Louder. You feel Jisoo take each breath against your body. Silent. You take into account the way one of your legs slots between hers. Soft skin touching soft skin. Perfect, like a missing puzzle piece come home. Your left foot chilled from where it peeks out from underneath the blanket. Your lips tick upwards as you think about Jisoo being a blanket thief, a compromise you will gladly make. 

She shifts against you, closer. The quietest little whimper escaping her lips. You almost couldn’t hear it over the rain. 

“Jisoo?” you try again. No answer. You wrap an arm around her, your hand slipping under her shirt to resume painting shapeless shapes across her bare back. Her breathing remains steady. 

She shifts again. This time more deliberate, slower, more pointed. Pressure. On you? Then nothing. Silent. Your thigh feels hot where it connects with Jisoo’s body but you don’t think twice. Then she’s moving the hand that’s wrapped around you and bringing it to meet her other hand twisted in the front of your hoodie. She scoots impossibly closer. She settles in, and your eyelids feel heavy again, like you might fall under at any second. 

-

You awake again, unaware of how long you’ve been asleep this time. It couldn’t have been long. And as you become more aware of your surroundings, you feel what woke you up. At some point, Jisoo moved her arm to wrap around your back, pulling your bodies flush. You feel the subtle roll of her hips against you, the slick spot growing on your skin. Your eyes snap open. 

“Jisoo?” you whisper, and again, no answer. You smile at the thought of Jisoo having a pleasant dream. About you? You hope. The subtle rolling comes a little faster now. You look down and although Jisoo has her head mostly tucked into you, you can still see the furrow of her eyebrows, the bead of sweat daring to drop from her forehead, and you suddenly realize how stifling the air is under the blanket. Suffocating. 

Slowly, you move your hand down her body, making sure to drag it along every curve. You rest it against her ass, encouraging her to continue her movements. Although subtle, her movements speed up again. You bring your hand around to her front, thankful there are no barriers between you. You dip your hand in between her legs and as soon as you make contact -- 

She gasps awake, eyes shooting open. Movements cease. 

“...y/n…?” and it comes out quiet, almost a whisper, embarrassed. 

“Mhmm?” 

“Was I…”

“It’s okay, Jisoo. You can keep going if you need to.” 

She answers by reaching up and placing a soft kiss against your lips, hips resuming their movements against you. Not subtle, but this time hard and fast, and you know it won’t take long. She drops her head into your neck, placing kisses anywhere she can reach while your hand takes its place at her back to help guide her against you. Her breathing comes in short, hot pants against your neck now and the increasing wetness on your thigh sends a sympathetic gush to your core. 

Jisoo silently pants against you as her hips move even more recklessly. Her shirt has ridden halfway up her body, just as your hoodie has, and you can’t help but notice the slick slide of your skin where it meets under the material. You know she’s close. 

You tilt her chin up just as she begins to fall apart, muffling her quiet moans with your mouth. You feel every inch of her body as it shakes against your own, and you can’t help but let out a moan of your own. Her body jerks a few times to a stop, letting out a contented sigh as she does so. 

It’s hot, and it’s sticky, but you wouldn’t wish for anything else. Seeing Jisoo fall apart for you will never get old. You place a kiss atop her head when she nuzzles back into her chest. Both of you silent for a moment. Your thoughts run wild as to what vivid imagery was running through her mind that led to this. She brings you out of your daydreaming as she looks up and meets your eyes. 

“Y/N?” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can we get pizza?” 

And you let out a loud laugh. Louder than necessary for the tight space between the two of you. But you wanted nothing more. Nothing more than pizza and Jisoo to cap off this day. This is what Sundays were for. You. Jisoo. Long naps. Orgasms. Pizza. 

Her bottom lip juts out into a pout before responding. 

“I’m serious!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
